This invention relates to a novel mechanism capable of being used in mechanical apparatuses. More particularly, this mechanism comprises a top cap having a plurality of receptacles, a matching cam positioned beneath said cap, and a plurality of balls. Said mechanism may be employed with washing machine agitator/auger systems.
Auger ratchet mechanisms, in general, are employed in mixing apparatuses. They rotate in one direction while the agitators they are connected to oscillate back and forth. Such a result is often desirable since it yields maximum stirring/mixing. In the past, many different combinations have been utilized to reach this desired result.
Conventional auger ratchet/clutch mechanisms, generally employ a large number of interrelated parts to create this rotation/oscillation effect. Having a large number of components within a mechanism adds to the complexity of the mechanism and results in a more involved assembly. Furthermore, extra time must be devoted to an involved assembly resulting in a substantial amount of labor, and an increase in overall cost of the mechanism.
Additionally, many of the conventional auger ratchet/clutch mechanisms use frictional force devices to restrict ratchet movement within a ratchet housing. Using frictional force devices to restrict movement becomes a problem when extended over the entire life of the product. This is true because the coefficient of friction of the restricting device varies over the life of the product because of wear, or more frequently because of foreign substances being introduced into the system, such as laundry detergent and water. Ultimately, this results in a diminished performance of the mechanism over time.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved auger ratchet mechanism which does not rely on frictional means to restrict the movement and which has an uncomplicated assembly. This improved auger ratchet mechanism would ultimately last longer, save time during manufacturing, and inevitably result in an overall cost savings for the consumer.